


A Night Out

by Second-In-Command-Newt (Sahreah)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, inappropriate Pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Second-In-Command-Newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody is hitting on Newt and he is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

The music was loud. Some electro song that Newt didn’t care about was blaring through the club. The lights were changing from red to purple and back again, playing with the rhythm of the awful music. He had been nursing his beer for a felt eternity, waiting for his friend Minho, who had left him for some girl, to come back. He knew that it had been a bad idea to come. He had a test in a few days… He could have learned for that. But no he had to give in to Minho’s puppy eyes only to be left on his own after half an hour. He would wipe that smug grin of his friend’s face when he got back. He would give him a piece of his bloody mind whe-

“The word of the day is ‘legs’,” a voice whispered close behind him “Let's say we head back to your place and spread the word.” Newt jumped slightly when he felt warm breath tickling his ear. He flew around ready to punch whichever creep in their face when his wrist was caught mid-air.

He looked up at the stranger. He was tall and muscly, certainly some years older than him. He was rather good looking with his short dark hair and tanned skin but not Newt’s type at all. He tugged his hand back to his chest. “I would say nice try but that would be a bloody lie,” Newt mumbled and turned back to his drink. He thought that this was the end of it but apparently he had not been clear enough.

“Well… the name is David and if you’re feeling down, I can feel you up,” a cocky grin was plastered on the stranger’s, David’s, face when he claimed the seat next to the blonde. He was so close to Newt that he could smell the alcohol in his breath, a disgusting mix of tequila and vodka. It was anything but welcoming to Newt. David pushed one of his hands on Newt tights, gripping it lightly. Newt could feel the sweat on his skin and pushed the hand down with a huff.

“How about you get lost, mate,” he hissed. He didn’t even wait for an answer, finished his beer and got up from his chair. He was going to write Minho a message that he got bored and went home. He could deal with Minho’s teasing the next day but he couldn’t deal with drunks that late.

 

* * *

 

 

It was chilly. The cold was biting at Newt’s skin that was only protected by a loose blue shirt. He rubbed his arms and breathed hot air in his palms. It wasn’t busy outside. Across the street a Mom picked up two kids and a few girls were smoking in front of the building. Newt took two deep breaths, a headache now prominent in his head. He grabbed his phone and typed a quick message to let Minho know that he was on his way home. After finishing the message, he checked the time and squeezed his phone back in the pocket of his impossibly tight pants. It had definitely been a mistake to let Minho choose his outfit. He sighed and took a few steps when his ringtone played, indicating that Minho was calling him.

“What’s it?” Newt asked grumpily.

“I’ll be out in five minutes or so,” Minho answered immediately “Don’t go home alone. I’ll be there. Just eh… wait outside.”

Newt shook his head. Obviously Minho would be too protective to have Newt walk home at midnight with his bump leg. He should feel flattered but now he only felt annoyed, “Alright. I’m waiting by the eh…,” he looked around and decided on a spot, “I’ll be waiting a little bit up the wall.”

“Good that. Don’t leave without me,” Minho hung up and let Newt to walk to the spot that he had told Minho about. It was rather dark but he didn’t feel like standing in the light, where everyone could see him. He kept his phone in his freezing hands in case that Minho would message or call him.

His leg started to hurt after a few minutes of standing. Only three minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity to Newt. He shifted, trying to find a position that he was more comfortable in, but found none. He even considered going back inside to find Minho himself.

“There you are babe,” a familiar voice said. It made him look up from his phone only to come face to face with David. “I thought that I lost you.”

“Well I _hoped_ that I lost you,” Newt remarked “Go away. I’m waiting for somebody.” With that he looked back down at his phone and pretended to type a message and look busy. The other man really couldn’t get a hint or he simply didn’t care and pushed Newt against the wall behind him with his body flush against his.

The blonde’s hands immediately flew up to David’s chest and pressed against it in a pathetic try to get him off him. He didn’t know if reasoning would do much good but he started to cuss and punch when the man grabbed his ass.

“Let go!” Newt screamed but he doubted that anyone would see him there. Why the hell had he thought that it was a good idea to wait in the dark? He brought his knee up and rammed it into David’s crotch as hard as he could. The other man yelled and stumbled back, swearing under his breath.

Newt didn’t lose time to try and get away but David grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. The grip was hard and unforgiving. He would surly have a bruise by the morning.

“You little bit-“

“There you are!” a slightly familiar cheery voice yelled over the parking lot. Both Newt and David looked up even though they doubted that cheery voice was calling to them.

They ended up being wrong. A boy that Newt was sure was in some of his classes closed up to them and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand. The brunet handsome boy looked at him with his warm eyes. “Is everything okay, Newt? Is he bothering you?”

Newt looked at him with big eyes. He didn’t know what to answer but it turned out that he didn’t need to say anything. David mumbled something and scurried away to leave the two of them be.

The boy let go of Newt’s hand and leaned against the wall. “What a shuckface,” he mumbled.

Newt continued staring at the boy. He felt so stupid that he forgot his name. How the bloody hell could he not know his name? Newt tried to recall his it but nothing popped up.

“Don’t think too much. Your brain might fry,” the boy laughed. He looked now directly at Newt and somehow the blonde wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him. He shook his head and smiled.

“Thanks, Tommy,” he stopped surprised for a second when the name of the other boy came so smoothly over his lips. Where did that come from?

“You know me?” Thomas asked taken aback. The surprise was written all over his face but soon it was replaced by a genuine smile. “Here I was having the most pathetic crush on you ever and I thought you didn’t even know my name!”

Thomas laughed for a second before it got to him what he said and pushed a hand over his mouth. “Ehh… I meant eh…. I didn’t… The filter between my brain and mouth is broken…?”

He laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck. Newt smiled hesitantly, unsure what to do with that information.

“My friend is going to be here in a moment,” Newt finally decided to say. He shifted from one foot to the other. “Thank you for helping me Tommy.” He looked up and saw that Minho was walking his way.

“I’ve got to go,” Newt was a little sad that he had to leave Thomas but he was sure that they would see each other in school after the weekend.

“Me too,” Thomas nodded with his head into the direction of a girl. He smiled and was about to leave when Newt grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. It wasn’t more than a short meeting of their lips but Newt’s heart was throbbing like crazy.

“Come talk to me in school,” he said with a look over his shoulder when he jogged over to where Minho was. A blush spread over his shoulder when his Asian friend teased him about what he had just seen. Newt punched him in his shoulder and told him to shut his cakehole. He waved a very confused Thomas goodbye when they passed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday rolled around agonizingly slow. Newt would never have thought that was even possible. The whole weekend he had Thomas’ stupid face with his lovely eyes in his head and couldn’t get it out. He was chasing him in his dreams, his name finding it’s way on his homework. He practically ran to school. His leg was hurting when he reached the old building but it was worth it if he could see Thomas before his first class started.

He spent half an hour looking for the brunet but didn’t find him. He slammed his locker shut when the first bell rang. He sighed and turned around to find a pair of lips on his. He squealed and took a step back. He blinked at the person before him. Thomas was smiling, his backpack lazily slung over one shoulder. One hand was carrying a thick book that looked as if it was way too heavy to hold it in one hand like this.

Thomas leaned forward again and kissed the blonde a little bit longer than before but still not long enough for the other to react. “Come talk to me in lunch break,” Thomas grinned and left a rather confused Newt behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Come say hi to me on my tumblr (second-in-command-newt.tumblr.com)


End file.
